Electroluminescent
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: "Je ferme les paupières pour que la lumière de mes rêves vienne se superposer à celles, électriques et chantantes, de la ville au-dehors. Ses yeux sont fermés aussi, à mon Ange muet. Voit-il les mêmes choses que moi ?" *BON ANNIV PADAWAAAAN !*


**Bon... je sais pas trop ce qui m'a poussée à faire cet OS... (Ah, si, une idée dans le car. je vous JURE que c'est un super endroit pour réfléchir... Rhmmm...) J'ai cru au départ qu'on m'accuserait de plagiat (je sais même pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que je décris une Road dans un UA...) Et puis j'ai tout simplement décidé... Que je m'en foutais :D  
><strong>

**BON ! En fait je cherchais un truc pour le thème "lumière" que je m'étais auto-imposé, et puis là... Déclic ! Le Road / Allen, le couple hétéro que je préfère dans D Gray Man ! Que demander de plus ?**

**Donc voilà, c'est cool, et je te le dédie, à toi...**

**BAKASAMAAAAA**

**TU AS DONC 14 AAAANNNS**

**C'EST BEAU ET C'EST GRAAAAAND**

**ET LA JE TE REVOOOIIIIS**

**PETITE FANFICEUSE DEBUTAAAAANTE**

**QUI euh... N'ETAIT PAS TRES CONTEEEENTE **

**DE SON TRAVAIL BIZAAAARRE**

**MAIS POURTANT, PLUS TAAAARD...**

**REGARDE CE QUE TU ES DEVENUUUUUE**

**UNE AUTATRICE RECONNUUUUUUUE**

**ET C'EST POUR TE RECOMPENSEEEER **

**(style je t'ai super aidée...)**

**QUE JE T'OFFRE DONC CECIIIIII **

**TATADATADIIIIIIII ! (ouais, j'avoue, pas d'inspi...)**

**(Lui sort un BEAU sabrolaser rouge d'une boîte en or qu'elle lui tend !)**

**Tu es maintenant une maîtresse SIth à part entière ! Tu peux prendre apprenti(e) si tu le souhaites ! Va, cours, fuis loin de ton maître ! Aaaaah, que je suis heureuse de t'avoir éduquée... Snif, tout ça me semble déjà si lontaaain... Bouhouhou... Qu'est-ce que je suis émue...**

**(essuie ses fausses larmes) Pff, n'importe quoi !**

**BREF !**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOOOOOOO ! **

**(P.S : go sur mon Deviantart, AliveArsenic, pour voir ton autre cadeau :3)**

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

><p>J'entre dans le hall du building. Comme d'habitude, les semaines paires, il y a Miranda au comptoir. Elle joue avec la lumière en marmonnant, mais elle arrête dès qu'elle me voit et me fait un pauvre sourire. Je lui souris en retour. Miranda a beau être horriblement maladroite, c'est une des seules adultes qui ne me traitent pas comme une gamine. Et puis elle me fait rire.<p>

Je continue à avancer. Les lampes bleues un peu partout ne sont pas encore allumées, il n'est pas dix-huit heures. Mon reflet me regarde dans le sol lisse et brillant, un air vaguement absent sur le visage. J'aime mon apparence. J'interromps mes rêveries quand je me heurte presque à la double-porte bleue électrique de l'ascenseur. Cette année le building est dans les tons bleus, il faut bien que je m'y fasse. Je préfère le rouge explosif de l'année dernière, tout de même. Mais même moi je ne peux rien y changer… J'ai bien les idées, mais je ne suis qu'une enfant. Personne n'écoute les enfants. Ils n'ont qu'une place réduite dans la société.

J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel, les portes s'ouvrent presque aussitôt. C'est normal, à cette heure-là, personne n'est encore rentré du travail. Je suis heureuse que le collège se finisse à dix-sept heures trente, j'ai quelques minutes de tranquillité totale à la maison. Quand je suis seule, je me laisse rêver en paix. J'entre dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le dernier bouton.

Je monte.

Une petite musique que je qualifierais d'électro passe dans l'habitacle. Elle est suffisamment basse pour que je ne me focalise pas dessus. Elle apporte juste un tout petit fond musical qui me fait toujours croire que je suis dans un film. C'est, je sais, idiot, mais c'est comme ça.

Derrière moi, le mur de verre me fait voir la ville qui défile, les lumières passent à toute vitesse en milliers de points colorés. Le soleil a déjà disparu derrière les blocs de béton des immeubles, mais sa lumière inonde les nuages d'un rose sombre. Je vois déjà la nuit bleue marine, à l'autre bout de l'horizon. Je continue mon ascension sans quitter du regard cette immense palette fluorescente qu'est la ville. Je vois les néons avec mille déclinaisons possibles et inimaginables de la couleur rouge dans le quartier des sex-shops. Je vois les lanternes or et cramoisies qui, d'ici, me paraissent flottantes de Chinatown. Je vois les lumières blanches et jaunes, douces, des réverbères qui illuminent petit à petit les rues dans les lotissements. Je vois les lumières multicolores et hétérogènes des fenêtres des immeubles qui, une à une, s'éclairent. C'est beau, une ville qui s'allume.

Soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrête. Nous sommes à l'étage vingt. Qui ose m'arrêter dans mon élévation, alors que je contemple l'un des plus beaux tableaux du monde ? D'habitude, il n'y a personne. C'est ça que j'aime, la solitude. Mais là, si on vient me pourrir la vie dans le seul endroit où je peux être tranquille…

Les portes s'ouvrent sans un bruit. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je dois avoir l'air stupide mais, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche.

Un garçon d'environ quinze, allez, seize ans entre. Il est grand, plus que moi, il est fin et élégant. Il porte une chemise blanche qui, sous la lumière bleue de l'ascenseur, paraît presque métallique. Elle est ouverte, deux boutons en dessous du col. Il porte une très, très fine chaîne d'argent autour du cou. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, moi.

J'ai toujours jugé les gens, question beauté, sur trois critères. Les mains, les cheveux et les lèvres. C'est ce qui me fascine le plus, vraiment, que ce soit chez les filles ou chez les garçons. Certains ont les mains osseuses, pleines de tics nerveux, ou au contraire parfois trop boudinées ou éraflées. On devine le caractère de quelqu'un en examinant ses mains. Certains ont des cheveux longs, courts, doux ou gras, avec des lentes ou des pellicules, alors que d'autres les auront légers et frais comme dans une publicité. Et puis les lèvres. Grosses, pulpeuses, souriantes ou fermées, entrouvertes, avec une lèvre supérieure trop avancée ou une lèvre inférieure trop reculée, bref. Mains, cheveux, lèvres.

Si j'applique ce jugement au garçon qui vient d'entrer, c'est le plus beau du monde.

Il a des mains pâles, aux doigts très longs et aux ongles parfaitement manucurés. Des mains gracieuses de pianiste, faites pour jouer des morceaux compliqués et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. J'imagine déjà ces mêmes mains courant sur un clavier d'ivoire, vives et agiles, pâles fantômes de chair aux ongles lisses et nacrés. Si je le pouvais, je couperais ces mains et je les obligerais à jouer pour moi jour et nuit, rien que pour les regarder se mouvoir sur le piano.

Il a aussi des cheveux d'un blanc de neige, coupés mi-long. Une frange opaline cache ses yeux, elle est un peu trop longue. Ils sont doux, j'en suis certaine. Rien que de voir leur manière de s'agiter légèrement à cause de la brise artificielle dans la cabine me conforte dans cette hypothèse. Je meurs d'envie de les toucher, les caresser, humer leur parfum. Ca doit être quelque chose d'innocent, d'enfantin et de froid pourtant. Comme lui. Comme son attitude. Ses cheveux sont faits de neige rendue solide.

Et puis ses lèvres. Elles sont fines, pâles comme sa peau et ses cheveux, étirées dans un sourire poli et contrit. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées lorsqu'il est rentré, et qu'il savait que je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangée. Mais je ne lui en veux plus, maintenant. Je reste bloquée sur ses lèvres, sur ce merveilleux sourire désolé qu'il arbore pour moi. Seulement, uniquement, rien que pour moi. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie concernant ces lèvres : vérifier si elles sont froides comme de la neige ou douces comme une plume.

Il vient se mettre dans le coin opposé au mien et appuie sur un bouton. Je ne sais pas lequel c'est, pourtant, j'aurais dû vérifier. Histoire de savoir dans combien de temps je serais séparée de cet ange qui reste désespérément silencieux. Et lui, que pense t-il de moi ? A-t-il remarqué que je le dévore des yeux, que je m'imagine mille et unes choses le concernant ? Quel est son nom ? Je ne le sais pas, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je décide de l'appeler l'Ange. Mais j'ai hâte de connaître sa vraie identité.  
>Pour l'instant, je ne dis toujours rien moi non plus. Les lumières mouvantes du dehors colorent son visage de différentes manières. Mais pour moi, même avec la lumière rouge du désir et du sang il est toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux et sa peau prennent un ton rosé particulièrement affolant. Il est magnifique, désirable à un point qui me dépasse. J'ai beau avoir treize bientôt quatorze ans, je m'en moque de savoir si mes pensées sont totalement pures et correctes pour une fillette comme moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est toucher, caresser, mordre, lécher, me fondre dans cette peau si merveilleuse. La faire mienne.<p>

_Ding_

Quarantième étage. L'ascenseur s'arrête encore une fois. Je sors de ma transe quand je vois les lumières d'un jaune tout à fait banal du couloir. J'ai réussi à penser tout cela en une poignée de secondes. Cet Ange fait tourner mon cerveau à la vitesse supérieure. Il s'incline à demi devant moi, une petite courbette rapide, comme pour s'excuser encore du dérangement, qui me fait encore plus l'adorer. C'est à moi qu'il offre cette courbette. A moi et à personne d'autre. Chaque chose qui daignera faire pour moi sera unique. Puis il me lance un regard joyeux et quitte la cabine.

Les portes se referment, l'ascenseur redémarre.

Nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fantasmé éveillée tant cette rencontre a été courte. Je me pince très fort pour être sûre que non, je ne suis pas dans un fabuleux rêve. Mais tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est une marque rouge sur la peau. Je la cache avec la manche de ma chemise blanche. J'arrive enfin au dernier étage, celui de mon appartement. C'est le plus grand, et aussi le plus coûteux de toute la ville, je pense. Mais Sheryl, mon beau-père, est le ministre de l'Economie ici. Il a beaucoup d'argent. Et, avouons-le, ce n'est pas désagréable d'avoir un grand appartement quand on sait que certaines familles n'ont que deux pièces pour vivre à quatre. Nous, nous sommes cinq. Les jumeaux, Debitto et Jasdero, d'abord. Je les aime beaucoup mais ils sont lourds. Sheryl a eu deux femmes : ma mère, qui s'appelait Tricia. Mon vrai père est parti quand elle a vu qu'elle était enceinte, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle, elle est morte quand elle a accouché de moi, elle était trop fragile… Mais je m'en fiche, si elle n'était même pas capable d'enfanter sans mourir, elle ne devait pas être très intéressante. Et puis il y a eu celle de Debi et de Dero, dont le prénom m'échappe. Ce sont donc mes demi-frères… Après, il y a Sheryl, moi bien sûr, et Tyki, mon oncle. Sheryl est trop attaché à son frère pour le laisser partir, et Tyki n'en est pas mécontent. Du moment qu'on lui laisse le droit de fumer et de ramener ses conquêtes d'un soir dans sa chambre, il est preneur.

J'entre. Personne, évidemment. Les jumeaux ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, je devrais me mettre à faire mes devoirs immédiatement… Je pose mes affaires sur la table et commence à m'acharner sur un problème de mathématiques quand je me souviens que nous sommes vendredi. Donc pas école demain. De plus, je me rends compte que cet exercice datait d'il y a deux mois.

Cet Ange dans l'ascenseur a complètement perturbé mon esprit. Mais je m'en moque : il faut que je le revoie.

J'entends la porte claquer et des voix retentir dans tout l'appartement. Debi et Dero sont très sympas, et même assez intelligents malgré ce qu'ils veulent montrer aux autres, mais… Ils n'ont jamais compris que certaines personnes aimaient le calme. Pour eux, la vie n'est pas rêve mais musique, écoutée et vécue à deux, bien sûr. Alors ils ne cessent jamais de parler. Même quand ils dorment, ils parlent, ou ils fredonnent. Je crois que la simple évocation de l'ombre de l'idée du silence les effraie.

Alors que cet Ange, lui… Soit il n'aime pas parler, soit il a compris que moi j'avais besoin de silence pour que mes pensées tournent bien. Je me demande dans quel appartement du quarantième étage il habite. Ce doit être beau, j'en suis sûre. Il doit y avoir un piano, obligatoirement. Pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner à jouer. Je me demande comment il aurait pu l'y amener… J'aime l'idée qu'on ait enlevé le toit simplement pour poser cet instrument.

- …AD ! braille Debi depuis l'entrée. T'es là, oui ou merde ?  
>- Putain, je suis sûr qu'elle s'est fait écraser sur le chemin, hiii ! s'affole Dero.<br>- Je suis là, dis-je d'une voix étonnamment atone. Bizarre. Pourtant je ne suis pas malade.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils m'appellent ? Ils se précipitent en courant dans le salon. Ils étaient inquiets pour moi, je le sais. Alors pourquoi ne les ai-je pas entendus ?

- Road… Ca va ? demande Dero en replaçant correctement des mèches qui partaient un peu partout sur son visage, à cause de sa cavalcade dans le couloir.

La question est sérieuse, et les quatre yeux verts qui me scrutent avec anxiété ne me laissent pas la possibilité de faire l'ignorante. Mentir en souriant, en faisant semblant de se moquer de leur inquiétude, ça ne m'est pas permis.

- Je ne sais pas.

Et c'est la stricte vérité.

~*°*oOo*°*~

Ca fait un mois que j'ai rencontré l'Ange pour la première fois.

Chaque soir, quand je rentre du collège, je l'attends avec impatience dans l'ascenseur. Et chaque soir, quelques soient les lumières du dehors, je le trouve toujours aussi parfait. Etrangement, nous n'avons toujours pas échangé un mot. Je ne sais pas, quelque chose me bloque, me dit que c'est inutile de lui parler. Alors nous restons dans nos coins et je le mange du regard, je l'examine, je le dissèque simplement avec mes yeux. Je connais ses tics et ses habitudes, maintenant. Ses yeux qui pétillent quand il est heureux, ses joues qui se teintent de rose crème quand il est embarrassé, ses mains qui s'agitent, frénétiques, quand il est impatient. Je le connais sans jamais savoir son nom, c'est à la limite de l'ironie, ça, non ?

Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'est pas entré seul. Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu deux chocs, presque électriques, qui m'ont secouée de la tête aux pieds. Oui, voilà, je me suis électrocutée parce que mes yeux ont trop absorbé de lumières hypnotiques. On va dire ça comme ça.

Premier choc, donc, il n'est pas entré seul dans l'habitacle. Il était accompagné d'une Chinoise aux cheveux mi-longs eux aussi. Ils étaient noirs, noirs d'encre comme ses yeux. Et ils brillaient aussi, ils étaient doux et fins comme une toile d'araignée. Alors que les miens sont devenus rêches, à cause du gel que j'utilise pour les faire tenir en mèches droites. Elle était un peu comme son contraire, je dirais, comme le Yin et le Yang. Mais elle ne m'aurait pas dérangée si je n'avais pas vu que mon Ange souriait d'une façon que je n'avais jamais vue à cette Chinoise. Un sourire tendre, vraiment doux, et ses yeux qui brillaient quand elle parlait, quand elle agitait ses mains aux ongles vernis pour mieux décrire ses propos… Je pouvais dire qu'il en était amoureux. De cette Chinoise à la chemise cintrée et aux yeux noirs, plutôt que de moi, la gamine de l'ascenseur aux yeux orangés et à la jupe gothique.

Deuxième choc. A un moment, la Chinoise a lancé une blague à mon Ange. Elle n'était pas vraiment drôle – personnellement, je préfère l'humour noir – mais il a ri quand même. Et là, stupeur : son rire… Eh bien, son rire n'avait pas de son. J'ai tout compris. Pourquoi il rangeait parfois un carnet dans sa poche, pourquoi il ne disait pas un mot, pourquoi la Chinoise ne paraissait pas s'offusquer du fait qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

Mon Ange est muet.

Je monte les derniers étages, seule, avec une furieuse envie de déchiqueter en lambeaux de chair la Chinoise.

Je pars dans ma chambre et je claque la porte pour que personne ne vienne me déranger. De toute façon, j'ai du travail, Debi et Dero sont bien capables de comprendre ça, je pense… Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'écris une rédaction pour le cours d'anglais, j'entends trois voix dans le hall. Debitto, Jasdero et Tachika. C'est leur meilleure – et seule – amie dans cette ville, et elle passe la moitié de son temps et de ses nuits ici. Sheryl ne s'en offusque pas, il espère qu'elle va avoir une bonne influence sur eux. Que les jumeaux vont finir par rentrer dans le droit chemin et se fiancer vite, peu importe à qui. S'il savait ce qu'ils font de leurs nuits quand ils ne sont que deux… Ils m'ont expliqué ça quand je les avais surpris, une nuit. Ce n'est ni vulgaire, ni malsain, ce n'est même pas honteux. Ils sont tout bonnement incapables de se séparer, en amour ou ailleurs. _« On est nés ensemble, on grandit ensemble et on crèvera ensemble »_, ce sont les mots qu'ils m'ont sorti. Je les comprends et je les respecte, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité… Mais je m'étale.

Je termine les exercices avec une minutie qui me surprend moi-même. D'habitude, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, surtout quand du Birthday Massacre – je crois que c'est _Lovers End_ qui passe en boucle, là – résonne dans mes oreilles. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fredonner la berceuse de la fin. Mais là, ça a été automatique. Comme un robot. Ces deux chocs m'ont complètement anesthésiée, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Parions que si je décidais de sauter de ma fenêtre, je n'aurais rien du tout en bas. C'est à tester, tiens… Au mieux, l'Ange me verra et me sauvera. Ca serait beau, ça, un peu mièvre mais assez beau. Au pire, eh bien…

J'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ça ressemblait, un cadavre tout juste écrasé contre le trottoir.

Je me dirige donc vers la baie vitrée. La lune est déjà belle dans le ciel, on ne voit qu'elle, elle et les milliers d'autres pixels lumineux de la ville, bien sûr. Ca donne une lumière argentée, mystique, à chaque bâtiment. J'ai l'impression de voir des rangées de tombes immobiles saupoudrées de lucioles. C'est beau, j'ai l'impression que rien ne changera plus jamais. Soudain, fin de la parenthèse lumineuse, la porte d'entrée claque de nouveau. Etrangement, _Lovers End_ baisse tout de suite d'une octave. On toque aussitôt à ma porte. Je cours ouvrir en sautillant et saute au cou du nouveau venu. C'est Sheryl, évidemment. Il me caresse les cheveux en me chantonnant « Bonjour ma petite Road adorée chérie que j'aime jusqu'au ciel » puis me repose. Aussitôt, je SAIS, je SENS que quelque chose ne va pas.

C'est dans ses yeux. Ils sont voilés, presque fuyants. Ils ont l'étincelle d'inquiétude qui s'allume quand leur propriétaire n'est pas sûr de ma réaction. Quelque chose va changer.

- Road… J'ai obtenu un nouveau poste, plus haut gradé dans la politique.

Je ne veux pas comprendre ce que ça signifie, c'est impossible, ça ne se peut pas. D'habitude, je suis heureuse de déménager quand Sheryl a une promotion. C'est plus luxueux, c'est nouveau, les proies potentielles me sont étrangères. Mais, depuis maintenant un mois, la routine ne me terrifie plus. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de voir l'Ange qui, depuis un mois, détraque mon esprit avec application. C'est du masochisme mais je m'en fiche. Ce garçon pur et blanc m'est devenu vital, comme une drogue. Il m'est nécessaire, pour vivre, de croiser la route de mon Ange. Sans lui, je vais retomber dans mes rêves sans but. Avec mon Ange, j'ai encore un espoir qu'ils se réalisent tous…

Il sait que j'ai compris.

- On… On ne va pas déménager encore, hein ? je bégaie quand même, au cas-où, miracle, je me serais trompée.  
>- Si, ma puce. Nous partons à Los Angeles… Ca te dérange ?<p>

_Los Angeles_. Les anges. Quelle ironie, tout de même. A-t-il fait exprès ? Savait-il pour mon Ange ? Ou alors, Dieu, s'il existe, est véritablement un sadique. Il aime jouer avec ses petits pions humains. Si je le rencontre, je jure de tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire souffrir avec autant d'application que ce qu'il vient de faire.  
>Je ne dis rien à Sheryl, je lui souris faussement et je lui dis que non, tout va bien. J'étais seulement un peu surprise, ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ici. Il soupire, soulagé. Le pauvre. Il doit maintenant annoncer la nouvelle aux Jasdebi et à leur amie. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir leur réaction. Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera très joyeuse.<p>

Déménager alors que mon Ange, lui, restera ici avec cette Chinoise inconnue. Il ne se souviendra plus de la gamine de l'ascenseur, je pense.  
>La question est : « de quelle manière dois-je l'empêcher de m'oublier ? »<p>

~*°*oOo*°*~

Dernier jour dans cette ville. Demain, nous partons pour Los Angeles. Je suis allée au collège simplement pour ne pas m'ennuyer. Et puis pour finaliser mes plans.  
>Tachika, Jasdero et Debitto n'iront pas au lycée aujourd'hui, eux. Ils restent tous les trois enfermés dans une chambre depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'on sait qu'on part. Ils ne communiquent presque plus avec les autres, ils sont juste entre eux. Le père de Tachika est venu la récupérer, mais à peine a-t-il senti l'aura bizarre qui entoure l'appartement qu'il est reparti sans elle. Je ne veux pas voir comment ils vont réussir à se séparer, ça va être un crève-cœur. Je le sais.<p>

Je finis le collège à l'heure habituelle et marche dans les rues sans dire un seul mot, chaque étape du plan A et du plan B repassant en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas lequel choisir, encore. C'est trop flou, ça comporte plusieurs risques et plusieurs facteurs différents. Mais j'ai deux possibilités, c'est déjà ça.

Il fait froid, les réverbères sont tous allumés dans les rues. C'est le début de l'hiver, après tout. La lune est déjà haute dans le ciel nocturne, elle est immense et ronde. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'engloutir. J'entre enfin dans la chaleur bienfaisante du hall. Miranda est à l'accueil, elle me fait un petit signe auquel je me force à répondre. Elle va me manquer un peu, Miranda la maladroite, Miranda l'incapable qui est pourtant la seule personne adulte que je respecte ici. Non, je ne respecte plus Sheryl, et Tyki… Eh bien, je ne l'ai jamais « respecté ».

Ascenseur.

Une dernière fois, j'ouvre les portes, je me glisse dans la cabine, j'appuie sur les boutons.

Allez, encore une dernière, une petite fois…

Je monte.

Les lumières de la ville sont encore plus folles, plus étincelantes et plus splendides que d'habitude. Elles se sont faites belles pour moi, je le sais. La ville ressemble à un immense cimetière de diodes, à un feu d'artifice géant, à une colossale explosion de milles rayons fluorescents. C'est le panorama le plus magique que j'ai jamais vu. Toutes ces lumières, c'est dément. La musique que j'entends souligne encore plus ce maelström, cette fusion d'illuminations. Le rythme fait palpiter les éclats comme un énorme cœur prêt à exploser. Le réel mouvement du monde, c'est la musique.

Dernière fois à l'étage vingt, l'ascenseur s'arrête. Mon Ange entre, il cligne des paupières, ébloui. Lune et machines l'ont aveuglé. Il se pose dans son coin, appuie aussi sur le bouton. Celui-ci s'illumine de vert fluo avant de s'éteindre, ses cheveux blancs l'ont reflété un moment. Il a été comme radioactif un bref instant.

Je ne sais toujours pas mon plan.

A.

Ou B.

Le cutter est dans ma main, je dois choisir.

Vite.

J'avance vers lui, pour la première fois depuis que je le vois.

Choisis.

Choisis.

Choisis.

Cho-

_La musique s'arrête. _

_Flottement._

_J'avance encore comme dans un rêve, _

_le cutter tombe._

_Je passe ma main gauche dans ses cheveux, _

_je prends la sienne dans ma main droite. _

_Ses cheveux de neige _

_et ses mains de pianiste._

_J'approche mes lèvres des siennes._

_Flottement._

Explosion.

Les lumières défilent à toute allure, éclairant nos corps collés de milliers de nuances, de milliers de flashs. Ils nous brûlent les rétines, nous aveuglent, mais nous nous en fichons. Nous sommes bleus, vert, rouges, roses, dorés, argentés. Nous nous mélangeons à la Couleur.

Je ferme les paupières pour que la lumière de mes rêves vienne se superposer à celles, électriques et chantantes, de la ville au-dehors. Il n'y a que l'astre lunaire qui sait ce que nous voyons, maintenant. Ses yeux sont fermés aussi, à mon Ange muet. Voit-il les mêmes choses que moi ?

Les mêmes lueurs de folie électrique, mélangée à la musique électronique.

Ce moment est **électroluminescent**.


End file.
